Brotherhood
by Sasha-marie-d
Summary: It is a Jacob/Edward story not slash they are friends and their friendship will be put to the test in different ways: War, Love, Betrayal and so on. Jacob and Edward will be in the Marines and be brothers in war.


Okay there is the is the Preface I wrote on the fly I hope you enjoy this story!

This a Edward Jacob friendship story.

I don't own anything Twilight Related

******

Today started like every other Sunday, I opened my eyes to the bright morning sun. The warmth of a good night's sleep still lingered in my blankets. I knew I had to get out of bed before my father came looking for me. I swung my legs out of my warm bed, but not before fingering the small dream catcher that hung on my bed post.

I loved that little thing more than anything in the entire world, it meant so much to me. My friends thought it was a blemish, out of place in my all white room, but it was the crowning jewel. I guess I can see why they thought that way, my entire room is painted white the blankets are white, everything was; sterile, very minimal, architectural almost, and I loved it. And the dream catcher was so… organic, so out of place. My room is very similar to both of my parents, clean, neat, simple. Well what do you expect form a military family right?

But we are not a typical family in the very least. My parents are still in love with each other but because of certain things, they lived separate lives since before I was born. It wasn't until my mother chose to marry my stepfather that I realized that my parents were very different than my friend's. I just never understood why they separated in the first place, until one day. The day I received a chest containing several items, one of them being the dream catcher. It was the day my father told me about his best friend and battle brother. It was because of him my family was so different, well not exactly because of him, well not exclusively.

But it was because of him that today, was a special day. It was His birthday, and my father and I would be going to see him. Which was the only reason I was here at my father's house when it was my mother's turn to have custody of me. She let me come here, to my father's every year on this day so we would visit Him together. My mother never came, she said she couldn't face him. When she would say that I would always wonder if it was my father she was referring to, or Him.

I loved coming here I was the center of my father's world. I was completely and utterly my father's daughter. I had always been his center of gravity since before I could remember. There was only one draw back to being here. Anything that reminded him of my mother would instantly bring pain to his eyes. I love my father so much that it hurts me to see him in pain. I knew he still loved her and she him but there were complications to their relationship that forced them apart before I was even born. When I was little I thought it was normal to have your parents separated and living two distinct lives, and to love each other at the same time. Well I guess it was normal for me at least, I guess, I mean I don't know any different.

As I walked towards the door a tripped over a chest. The chest that had held so many secrets from me. Now that I was able to look inside it provided a wealth of knowledge about myself. It was the only thing that I brought back and forth between my parent's houses. Some of the things it stored were so precious to me that I just couldn't bare to look at them but I need them to be near me, for they were a link to a part of me. Inside of the chest were: a small album full of pictures that I never looked at and a box of video tapes that I didn't have the courage to watch, and items keep sakes that I could only allow myself to touch on this day, His birthday.

I reached in and took out my favorite thing a hat. No, not a hat, a cover, a Marine Corps dress cover. I had made the mistake of calling it a hat with my father with in earshot.

"Look baby this is not a hat. It's a cover. Called it by it's rightful name, give it the dignity it deserves."

Father never yelled at me, or scorned me, but that day I had never been ashamed of something I had done, even if it had been so insignificant.

I put the cover on and pulled out a bunch of letters I had written with the hope of Him reading. They were full of questions, anger, love, and confessions, things I always wanted to say to him and today was my chance to deliver them.

I went on autopilot the entire morning. I didn't even realize that I was on my way to see him until the landscape began to clear. I looked out my window the anticipation making me jittery. I turned to look at my father, his face a mask. We pulled into the parking lot. To my right I heard my father sigh before stepping out of the car. All of a sudden I just wanted my dad to get back in the car and drive. Just drive away from here.

What was I thinking? I didn't want to be here! This was too much for a seventeen year old girl to take. I began to hyperventilate. My door opened and my father offered his hand to me. I grabbed it like it was an anchor to my sanity, I instantly felt better. My father has that effect on me, he makes everything better, all father's do that right? I held on to him tightly as we walked down the pathway. I never looked up, I just counted the stones on the pathway, After a ten minute walk I lost count, I looked up and recognized the tree. My dad let go of my hand and sat on a beach.

"Go on my dear. I'll give you a few minutes alone with him before I join you."

I nodded my head and kept walking. My heart began to pound in my chest. I walked as slowly as possible but it wasn't slow enough. On arrival I just stood there trying to calm my nerves. Finally when I had myself under control, I knelt down placed my hand on the headstone and said,

"Hi Daddy. Happy Birthday."

****

Update soon! Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
